playstationhomefandomcom-20200214-history
Furniture
PlayStation Home allows for its users to decorate their own living spaces in any way that they want with furniture. Below is a list of the furniture.\ Picture Frames Free :Go to the mall and press L3 Near the staircase to unlock the God Armour. Cost :None. Chairs Free :* Harbor Studio Armchair :** Sony Computer Entertainment :** Description: ' A white fabric single seat armchair with chrome legs. :* Harbor Studio Chair :** Sony Computer Entertainment :** Description: ' A shiny white plastic single seat chair with chrome legs.'' :* '''NAMCO Chair :** NBGI :** ''Description: None.'' Cost :* Summer House Chair :** Sony Computer Entertainment :** Description: ' A classic style wooden chair.'' :** ''Price: ' $0.99 USD '' :* '''Summer House Armchair' :** Sony Computer Entertainment :** Description: ' A gray fabric single seat armchair with wooden legs.'' :** ''Price: ' $0.99 USD '' Footstools Free :* '''Harbor Studio Foot Stool' :** Sony Computer Entertainment :** Description: '''A white fabric foot stool with chrome legs. Cost :* '''Summer House Foot Stool :** Sony Computer Entertainment :** Description: ' A gray fabric foot stool with wooden legs.'' :** ''Price: ' $0.99 USD '' Tables Free :* '''Harbor Studio Table' :** Sony Computer Entertainment :** Description: ' A shiny white plastic table with chrome legs.'' :* '''Harbor Studio Coffee Table :** Sony Computer Entertainment :** Description: '''A shiny white plastic coffee table with chrome legs. :* '''NAMCO Museum BETA :** NBGI :** Description: None. Cost :* Summer House Table :** Sony Computer Entertainment :** Description: ' A wooden table with a glass top.'' :** ''Price: ' $0.99 USD '' Storage Free :* '''Harbor Studio Storage' :** Sony Computer Entertainment :** Description: '''A shiny white plastic four door storage unit. Cost :'''None. Flooring Free :None. Cost :None. Ornaments Free :* POOKA :** NBGI :** Description: ''' Cost :* '''Summer House Ornament :** Sony Computer Entertainment :** Description: ' A shiny twisted chrome ornament on a white wire base.'' :** ''Price: ' $0.99 USD '' :* '''Blue Robot' :** Sony Computer Entertainment :** Description: ' A classic tin robot toy with blue detailing.'' :** ''Price: ' $0.49 USD '' :* '''Small Cactus' :** Sony Computer Entertainment :** Description: ' A small, prickly single stalk cactus in a red and orange ceramic pot.'' :** ''Price: ' $0.49 USD '' :* '''Large Cactus' :** Sony Computer Entertainment :** Description: ' A large, spiky double stalk cactus in a blue ceramic pot.'' :** ''Price: ' $0.49 USD '' :* '''Large Leaf Plant' :** Sony Computer Entertainment :** Description: ' A floor standing potted plant with large, dark green striped leaves.'' :** ''Price: ' $0.49 USD '' :* '''Model Plane' :** Sony Computer Entertainment :** Description: ' A model fighter jet in mid-flight displayed on a plinth.'' :** ''Price: ' $0.49 USD '' :* '''Origami Dog' :** Sony Computer Entertainment :** Description: ' An intricate origami representation of a dog.'' :** ''Price: ' $0.49 USD '' :* '''Rubber Duck' :** Sony Computer Entertainment :** Description: ' A timeless yellow plastic duck.'' :** ''Price: ' $0.49 USD '' :* '''Small Teddy Bear' :** Sony Computer Entertainment :** Description: ' A small, cuddly, brown stuffed toy bear with a red bow tie.'' :** ''Price: ' $0.49 USD '' :* '''Tiki Mask' :** Sony Computer Entertainment :** Description: ' A mysterious carved wooden tiki mask with original markings.'' :** ''Price: ' $0.49 USD '' :* '''Vase with Flowers' :** Sony Computer Entertainment :** Description: ' A delicate, highly polished ceramic vase filled with flowers.'' :** ''Price: ' $0.49 USD '' Cubes Free :'None.' Cost :'None.' Lights Free :* '''Harbor Studio Lamp' :** Sony Computer Entertainment :** Description: '''A small white lamp in the shape of the PlayStation Home logo. Cost :* '''Summer House Light :** Sony Computer Entertainment :** Description: ' A chrome stand with six flower shaped lights.'' :** ''Price: ' $0.99 USD '' Sofas Free :* '''Harbor Studio Sofa' :** Sony Computer Entertainment :** Description: '''A white fabric two seat sofa with chrome legs. Cost :* '''Summer House Sofa :** Sony Computer Entertainment :** Description: ' A gray fabric two seat sofa with wooden legs.'' :** ''Price: ' $0.99 USD '' Appliances Free :* '''PAC-MAN' :** NBGI :** ''Description: '' :* Galaga :** NBGI :** '''''Description: :* DigDug :** NBGI :** Description: :* XEVIOUS :** NBGI :** Description: ' Cost :'None.